Actualízate
by FaberrysChild
Summary: Bella y Edward han roto su relacion, y al parecer, esta vez, Bella lo supero mejor que nuestro amado vampiro... descubre por que en este ONE-SHOT


-Edward vete. En serio vete-

Fueron las últimas palabras que Edward escuchó esa noche de Bella, todo por culpa de haber caído en la tentación. "Supuestamente el me amaba ¿Por qué lo hizo?" eran las únicas palabras que rondaban su cabeza.

-Hijo, se que no hay nada que hacer para calmar tu dolor, pero eso fue lo que elegiste- le dijo Carlisle

-¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpido? Ella es mi vida y por una estúpida noche de pasión la perdí, para siempre.

-Bella, Bella ¿Qué sucede?- decía Charlie en la puerta de su hija

-No tengo nada papá, por favor déjame sola-

**Bella**

Sola, déjenme sola, eso era lo único que pedía, mi corazón y todo mi ser estaba destrozado desde que Rose me contó que Edward había pasado la noche con Victoria. ¡No lo podía creer!.

Ese que me prometió que estaría conmigo para toda la eternidad, se acostó con la mujer que ahora me quería muerta. Mi mente estaba a punto de explotar

Noches antes de irse a jugar beisbol con su familia, Edward estaba con Bella, ella estaba dormida en su pecho, como todas las noches, dormida. Sin poder satisfacer al vigoroso vampiro, el que moría por un poco de placer.

Bajo la ventana de Bella, está Victoria, una buena amiga del pasado de Edward.

"Edward… Edward mi vida, aquí estoy, como antes, lista todas las noches para ti". Edward estaba escuchando sus pensamientos. Quitó a Bella de su pecho, pero la despertó.

-¿A dónde vas Edward?- le preguntó la inocente

-Necesito ir a cazar, tengo hambre-

-No tardes- dijo Bella volviéndose a dormir

Cuando Edward bajó, no vio a nadie, pero sentía la fragancia de Victoria, así que ese olor fue lo que siguió… Hasta el bosque

-Sabia que vendrías, sabía que no te resistirías-

-¿Dónde está James?-dijo Edward

-Está cazando a una pequeña familia de Holandeses, yo estoy cansada de eso y lo dejé divertirse solo. Claro que yo no tengo que quedarme aburrida aquí, ¿verdad gatito?-

-Yo no debería estar aquí Vicky, Bella está conmigo ahora-

-Bueno, si no quieres, no te voy a violar, está bien, vuelve con tu muñequita de porcelana a que te caliente el pecho. A menos que quieras hacer un trio, eso lo haría mas excitante aún. Pero no creo que a ella le agrade la idea, así que, nos vemos-

Cuando Victoria se dio la vuelta, Edward la tomó del brazo y la puso contra la tierra del frio bosque, allí mismo, la hizo suya.

**EDWARD**

Victoria era realmente muy hermosa, desde que era un niño soñaba con una mujer tan bella y pasional como ella. Con mujeres de su aspecto era que solía tener mis primeras fantasías.

Estar así con ella, con su cintura entre mis manos y sintiéndola era como quería estar con Bella, mi Bella, pero no podía, que disfrutaba de este momento de éxtasis con la atractiva y sexy Vicky de mis sueños.

Lo hicimos toda la noche, sin importarnos nada ni nadie en este mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward llegó a la habitación de Bella, le dio un beso y le dijo

-Vendré a buscarte en dos horas para que vayamos a la escuela, para que todos se queden boquiabiertos al verme llegar con la más hermosa de todo el lugar-

-Creo que será al revés, pero si tú lo dices- respondió Bella

Cuando Edward llegó, la pobre estaba analizando que tan grande era su amor por Edward. "Estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él" era lo que Bella pensaba de su Edward.

Luego de que todo Forks se había enterado de la nueva pareja, Edward se llevó a Bella a jugar beisbol.

**Bella**

Fue muy emocionante ver vampiros jugando el pasatiempo norteamericano de una forma tan increíble, Alice lanzaba como si estuviera haciendo un Fouete de ballet y cuando bateaban la pelota mis tímpanos querían estallar, Emmett parecía un mono saltando por las ramas de esa manera y cada vez que yo decía que Rose estaba fuera, me miraba con ganas de arrancarme a cabeza.

Y de repente aparecieron ellos, los nómadas…

James, la pareja de Victoria, se había interesado en Bella, lo que para algunos vampiros es simplemente comer, para James es una caza por diversión, claro que los Cullen no iban a dejar que el pusiera un solo dedo sobre Bella.

Aunque el pudo tocarla, romperle una pierna y casi transformarla, todo salió bien. Tan bien que Bella pudo ir a la graduación y "bailar", al menos sobre los pies de Edward.

-¿Entonces sueñas con convertirte en un monstruo?- le preguntó Edward

-Sueño con estar siempre contigo, a tu lado- contestó ella

-No voy a acabar con tu vida Bella-

-Pero ya estoy muriendo, cada minuto, envejeciendo-

-Tal y como debe ser-continuó el

-Estoy lista para estar contigo, para siempre, por siempre-

-Y esta lista ahora- insistió

-Si-

El se inclinó para besar su cuello y le dijo -¿No te es suficiente pasar toda una vida conmigo?-

-Si, por ahora-

Cuando se acabó la canción que bailaban, Edward le ofreció buscarle una bebida, y ella se quedó sentada en un banco. Sintió alguien que pasó detrás de ella, era Rosalie.

-Hola- dijo Bella

-Escucha, no me caes muy bien, pero no puedo dejar que mi hermano siga engañándote asi, tienes que acompañarme- le dijo

**Bella**

Acompañé a Rosalie, aun insegura por si encontraba algo malo, ambas nos escondimos silenciosamente detrás de una puerta, no nos oyeron, Rosalie me tenia cargada para que no hiciera ruido con el yeso.

-¡Tu mataste a James!- decía Victoria

-El iba a matar a Bella, no podía dejar que lo hiciera-

-Bueno, ya tienes a tu Bella pero yo, yo no tengo a nadie bebé- dijo ella mas calmada

-Vicky, gatita, no se puede, tu me atraes, pero amo a Bella-

-¿Y que de la última noche que tuvimos juntos,? ya estabas mas que enamorado de ella, y aun así pasamos un momento espectacular- ella lo besó y el la correspondió

-¡Edward!- Bella gritó y Victoria salió corriendo

Bella no podía creer lo que acababa de ver…..

DIAS DESPUES

-Bella, por favor, perdóname, es mi culpa, lo acepto pero sin ti no puedo vivir-

-Edward vete. En serio vete-

Meses después, Bella estaba en Port Ángeles con Jacob y sus amigos. Estaban en un restaurante y Edward pasó por allí en ese momento. Jake y Bella se estaban besando.

Edward detuvo el auto bruscamente, Bella lo vió y salió afuera para que no se armara un escándalo.

-Bella ¿Jacob? ¿te metiste con Jacob?-

-Si, y eso no te incumbe, además, el si es fiel. El si supo esperarme, además el si sabe como tratar a una mujer en la cama y dar la iniciativa-

-¿Te acostaste con el perro Bella?-

-Si estaba dispuesta a acostarme con un muerto, ¿Por qué no con un perro? Edward por favor ACTUALIZATE-


End file.
